In the Shadows
by Ping Goh Fa - Version 2.0
Summary: [discontinued]Sakura Kinomoto, age 15, has been in the shadows of her brother all her life. She had a boyfriend who cheated on her. He was Sakura’s first love. She has been crying and alone for a long time until this one guy awakens her spirit…SxS & ExT
1. The Characters and The Beginning

In the Shadows

By: YFXL4ever1204

Inspired by "Shadow"

Sang by Ashlee Simpson

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, age 15, has always been under her brother's shadow. He's always overprotective and great at EVERYTHING. Sakura is an outcast, she only has a few friends, Tomoyo, her cousin, and Eriol, her cousin's boyfriend, are two of her friends. Nobody notices her except one guy...SxS & ExT

("...") Speaking

('...') Thinking

(:::....:::) Some Kind of Noise/ Sound

(A.N.) My Dumb Notes

() Different Scene

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves Card Captor Sakura. But I wish I did...I only own my own characters and setting. CLAMP will always own CCS no matter how much someone wants it...:::grins:::

Chapter 1 – Characters and The Beginning

Sakura Kinomoto

Age: 15

Grade: High School Sophomore

Family: Father- Fujitaka Kinomoto, Mother- Nadeshiko Kinomoto, & Brother- Touya Kinomoto

Appearance: Shoulder Length Auburn Hair, Emerald Eyes

Characteristics: She is an outcast; sometimes she is very genki with her friends, but never around people she doesn't know. Sakura lost her mother when she was three. She never had a mother figure. The only mother figure she has is Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, who is also Sakura's auntie. She is always in her brother's shadow, which is always on her case.

Fujitaka Kinomoto

Age: No Clue

Occupation: College Professor

Family: Daughter- Sakura Kinomoto, Son- Touya Kinomoto, Wife- Nadeshiko Kinomoto

Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Hazel eyes

Characteristics: Fujitaka is a very kind and generous father. He takes care of his children a lot. He loves to cook and tries to spend time with Sakura and Touya as much as he can. Ever since Nadeshiko, his wife, died he never married again. Fujitaka is very worried about Sakura. She usually doesn't have friends over except Tomoyo and Eriol. Sometimes Fujitaka sees her feeling depressed and moody.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto

Age: I don't know

Occupation: Doesn't have one

Family: Same thing on the other family profiles

Appearance: Waist Length Dark Ebony Hair, Dark Gray/ Blue Eyes

Characteristics: Nadeshiko died three years after Sakura was born. She died in a car accident and didn't make it alive. She still cares for her family. Even though she didn't spend too much time with Sakura, Nadeshiko still watches over her loving family.

Touya Kinomoto

Age: 21

Occupation: Part-time job at a company in Tokyo

College: Tokyo University

Appearance: Jet Black Hair, Dark Hazel Eyes

Characteristics: Touya is an intelligent, overprotective brother of Sakura. He is excellent at EVERYTHING. He wants Sakura to be like him, sort of like a shadow, he wants her to go to a good college, get a good job, and fall in love with someone that he approves...LoLz...

Tomoyo Daidouji

Age: 15

Grade: High School Sophomore

Family: Mother- Sonomi Daidouji

Appearance: Waist Length Ebony Hair, Amethyst Eyes

Characteristics: Tomoyo is Sakura's cousin. Tomoyo has a boyfriend named Eriol. She is always constantly bringing her video camera around and taping Sakura at school. She keeps telling her that she looks so "KAWAII". Tomoyo usually makes dresses and clothes for Sakura. Tomoyo WANTS to put a bit of make-up on Sakura, but Sakura keeps telling her that she looks fine without it.

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Age: 16

Grade: High School Junior

Family- none, except Syaoran Li, his cousin

Appearance: Azure-colored Hair, Sapphire Eyes

Characteristics: Eriol is Tomoyo's boyfriend. He's been a friend with Sakura for a very long time. His only families are his cousins and aunt. Eriol is always making jokes and laughing every time Tomoyo tries to tape Sakura.

Syaoran Li

Age: 16

Grade: High School Junior

Family: Cousin- Eriol Hiiragizawa, Mother- Yelan Li, Sisters- Sheifa Li; Fanren Li; Fuutie Li; and Feimei Li

Appearance: Chestnut Brown Hair, Amber Eyes

Characteristics: Syaoran AKA Xiao-Lang is a very serious guy. He is very unfriendly and has girls drooling all over him. Whenever a girl comes up to him and asks him out, he will most definitely say "no". Syaoran never met Sakura, but when Eriol introduces her to him, he will definitely consider meeting her and learning more about her.

More characters will be introduced in the later chapters...

:::Beeeep....Beeeep....Beeeep:::

"Damn alarm clock..." says an auburn haired girl. She pushes the button to the alarm clock.

"Who the hell would invent alarm clocks!?"

"Kajuu!!! Wake up!!! You have 10 minutes to get ready or I'm leaving without you! I'm late for my first class!!!" yelled Touya, the auburn haired girl's brother.

"I'll be down in a minute!!! And when I get down there, I'm gonna get you!!!"

"Oh...I'm so scared!!!" Touya screamed sarcastically.

Sakura got dressed in less than five minutes and practically flew down the stairs, falling on top of her brother.

"Owwww!!!" they both screamed.

"Sakura!!! You KAJUU!!!" Touya yelled.

"Well, at least I got you back!" Sakura stood up and kicked Touya on his side. "And that's for calling me kajuu again!"

Touya stood up with his back aching. He said, "Well, are you coming or not? Do you want to be late for home room on your first day of school?"

Sakura grabs a muffin from the table. "Let's go already."

Tomoyo Daidouji comes out of her limo and waits for Sakura impatiently. "Where are you Sakura?" she says to herself.

Suddenly, a jet black Lexus came into view. Sakura comes out and yells, "Hey, Tomoyo!"

The car drives away without a glance.

Sakura asked to take away the silence, "Soooo, where's Eriol?" "Oh, he's coming soon, I guess", replied Tomoyo.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for class!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

Unknown to them, that Eriol and a mysterious guy with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes, was about 5 meters away from them.

Eriol's glasses shined in a mischievous way, meaning he has a plan to scare the girls, even though anybody can guess what he's about to do.

Eriol went really close behind them, then..... "BOOOOOOO!!!!" Tomoyo jumped in fright, then turned around slowly and saw.....

"ERIOL!!!! YO-YOU BASTARD!!! TRYING TO SCARE US LIKE THAT!!" Tomoyo screamed.

:::Sakura sweat drops::: "Tomoyo? Don't you mean he was trying to scare _you_? 'Cause don't you remember that I can feel anybody's aura. And I felt Eriol's aura like a long time ago....I just wanted to see how you would react! It was HILARIOUS! Nice job, Eriol", Sakura said hysterically. Sakura high-fived him.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SAKURA!? THAT WAS THE WORST JOKE IN THE WHOLE WORLD!!" Tomoyo yelled.

Eriol tried to calm her down. "You know, Tomoyo....You don't have to make such a scene, it was just a joke, demo gomen anyway. Look, everybody thinks your crazy now! I can't have a crazy girlfriend, that would be out of my league and look at my reputation."

"Oh...Right....Sorry!....heeheehee..." Tomoyo replied. "Hey Eriol. Who's your friend?"

The chestnut brown-haired man came out behind of Eriol. Eriol introduced him, "This is my half-cousin, Syaoran Li. We are only related by Clow Reed. He is also from Hong Kong and he's staying at my place for 2 years, I think."

"Well hi, Li-kun!" Tomoyo and Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hi, and who might you ladies be?" Li-kun's deep voice sounded like a gentleman and a very handsome one indeed.

The ebony haired girl spoke first, "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. I'm Stupid Eriol's girlfriend."

"Well, nice to meet you Daidouji-san,"

"You can call me Tomoyo-chan. Everyone else does."

Sakura stepped out of Tomoyo's shadow. "And I'm Kinomoto Sakura. You can call me Sakura-chan."

"Nice to meet you too, Sakura-chan. You guys can call me Syaoran-kun then." Syaoran eyed Sakura suspiciously. Sakura was pale, but had a nice figure. She had lovely auburn hair. And what impressed him most was her beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Well, since we're all introduced. Let's get into class before we're late," Eriol interrupted.

They were all walking along the hallway and to the main office. Since they were talking cheerfully they didn't notice a freshman was late for home room and ran into them with heavy books and including a plastic cup of juice!

There was a good thing to this incident and a bad thing. Can you guess which is which?

:::SPLASH:::

Orange juice got all over Sakura's pink tank top and white athletic shorts. And Tomoyo...how can I say this about her...she also got splattered and she's not happy, but she understands that it was an accident. Well, Tomoyo's lavender t-shirt with the words "I Hate You!" and her Tilt short shorts got drowned in juice.

Eriol and Syaoran stood there, with their hands over their mouths, muffling the laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" But instead they let it all out, I guess they can't get their mouths shut for a few minutes. "Oh My God!! Didn't you see that coming!?" Eriol asked.

"NO!! And stop laughing! It's not funny and look at our clothes! It's the first day of school and I wanted to look good!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"How did you guys dodge the juice attack?" asked Sakura.

"Oh simple-minded Sakura...Eriol has powers, remember? Or did you forget that in your tiny pea-brain?" insulted Syaoran.

"Oh!!! I ought to get you for that!" exclaimed Sakura.

The bad thing was Sakura and Tomoyo got soaked in juice and the good thing was Eriol and Syaoran didn't.

The freshman stood up, "Gomen nasai!!!! Demo, I'm very late for home room and I can't find the room number!" This freshman had jet black hair and baby blue eyes. "I'm still so sorry! By the way, my name is Hiiro, I'm new around here and can you tell me where Room Number....208 is?"

Sakura being understanding and thoughtful said, "Umm, that's alright! They're only clothes we can wash them in the machines! And nice to meet you, Hiiro. We kind of notice that you'd be new here 'cause you look like a freshman and can't find your room number. Hehe....Well room number 208 is upstairs, turn to your right, go along the hallway, and then the room is the third door on your left. Good Luck!"

"Arigatou!" Hiiro said.

The four people watched as he tripped and fell down and went back up and hurriedly ran up the stairs.

Since Tomoyo is so kind and prepared for incident that just happened, she took out a bag of clothes. "I'm so well prepared. You should be too, Sakura-chan! I brought my very own designs with me! You will look great before 1st period! Let's hurry. And you guys..," she pointed at Eriol and Syaoran, "will get everyone's schedules and eat lunch by yourselves! Whether you like it or not! That will be the consequence for laughing at us and not telling us that we were gonna get soaked!"

The guys groaned loudly.

"You guys should try doing that in the bathroom, not the hallway!" exclaimed Sakura. :::snickering from Tomoyo and Sakura:::

"Well, come on Syaoran. Let's go and get those schedules for our ladies!" says Eriol.

"Umm...Eriol? I don't have a lady," said Syaoran.

"You will...when I get done with you...," mumbled Eriol to himself. His glasses were shining again and that would creep anyone out.

"Huh?? What did you say?"

"Oh nothing! Let's just go!" exclaimed Eriol like nothing happened.

Tomoyo and Sakura walked into the bathroom and there was this stench that was blocking their smelling senses.

"Oh my God! What is that smell?" Tomoyo exclaimed.

A familiar someone came out of one of the stalls.

A screechy high pitched voice said, "Well...If it isn't Daidouji and Kinomoto! Haven't seen you guys for a long time."

Sakura stepped up, "It was just the summer. I see you haven't changed. You should try out for Choir, but I doubt they would take you in. You sound like a hyena!"

This girl with ebony hair and dark red highlights was insulted and turned to Tomoyo, "You know..._You_ should keep _her_ tamed. You don't know what might happen." She smirked then left.

"Oh that Keiko! I just hate her so much!!! She should buy a different perfume...it's stinking up the place!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Let's forget about it and change," says Sakura calmly.

They changed, fixed their hair, and left looking better than they first walked out of the house.

"Oh my God, Tomoyo! I think this skirt is too short! And I don't like all the attention guys give me when they see me wearing something sexy!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura was wearing a short hot pink skirt, which is about mid-thigh. She had on a tight low-cut black top, which barely covered her breasts. She had on black sandals to match.

"What if all of a sudden, I bend down to pick something up, and they see my panties and my breasts fall out!?!?!?" Sakura was very nervous and very uncomfortable.

"Don't worry! You don't have to worry about anything! Besides I'm practically wearing the same thing you're wearing, except the top is a V-neck." Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo was right. She was wearing a tight black skirt, which is about mid-thigh too. Tomoyo had a tight amethyst V-neck to match her eyes. And 3-inch high heels.

"Demo, Tomoyo, you have a boyfriend and when anybody hits on you, you have someone to defend you!!! I don't have a boyfriend! I'm more of a loner...," says Sakura.

"It's alright Sakura, I'll be here for you, always! That's what cousins are for, since your brother is off at college," Tomoyo said confidently.

The boys waited impatiently for the girls to arrive at the main office.

"Where the hell are they!? We're gonna be late for class. And on the first day too!" exclaimed Eriol.

"Stop worrying. I suppose they'll be here in a few minutes," said Syaoran.

Syaoran and Eriol heard footsteps coming closer. They looked back. Eriol saw two figures walking towards them.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked towards them. The boys looked at them, mouths open, drool coming down their chins.

"Ewww!" exclaimed both girls. "Stop drooling! It's all over your face!"

"Okay Okay! We'll stop. Here are your schedules," said Syaoran.

Syaoran passes the schedules.

"Hey Sakura! We have four classes and lunch together!" says Tomoyo, pointing at the schedule.

"Hey, we do too!" exclaimed Eriol.

Sakura looked at her schedule and Syaoran's. They had almost every class together including co-ed gym.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura. Sakura looked worried and nervous. Tomoyo glanced at Sakura and Syaoran's schedules. She squealed so loud anybody could hear. Tomoyo turned to Eriol and told him the good news.

"Are you serious?" asked Eriol.

"Positive! Take a look!"

Eriol also glanced at them. He smiled in a mischievous way. Sakura and Syaoran didn't even notice Eriol and Tomoyo looking at their schedules.

"Oh my God," mumbled Sakura.

"Well let's go guys, we have the same homeroom," Eriol said interrupting their daydream.

They all walked quietly to their homeroom. Well, maybe not everybody. Eriol and Tomoyo were making out right in front of Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran and Sakura got really pissed off for their best friends' antics.

The four made it to homeroom (A.N.: I guess I made extended homeroom....hehehe.)

They sat down in homeroom. The sensei came in and said, "Konnichiwa, students! Welcome to Room 191! My name is Terada-sensei, your 10th grade teacher!"

The students stood up and said together, "Good morning, Terada-sensei!"

END OF CHAPTER ONE

A.N. I'm gonna leave it at that. The next chapter will have to be a surprise! Well, maybe not...LoLz....I need about 15 reviews or more so I can continue!! R&R!!! pwetty pweese with a cherry on top?.....LoLz


	2. The Dumb Assignment and a Pie Fight

In the Shadows

By: YFXL4ever1204

Inspired by "Shadow"

Sang by Ashlee Simpson

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, age 15, has always been under her brother's shadow. He's always overprotective and great at EVERYTHING. Sakura is an outcast, she only has a few friends, Tomoyo, her cousin, and Eriol, her cousin's boyfriend, are two of her friends. Nobody notices her except one guy...SxS & ExT

("...") Speaking

('...') Thinking

(:::....:::) Some Kind of Noise/ Sound

(A.N.) My Dumb Notes

( ... ) Different Scene

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves Card Captor Sakura. But I wish I did...I only own my own characters and setting. CLAMP will always own CCS no matter how much someone wants it...:::grins:::

Chapter 2 – The Dumb Assignment and a Pie Fight

Replay from last time:

They all walked quietly to their homeroom. Well, maybe not everybody. Eriol and Tomoyo were making out right in front of Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran and Sakura got really pissed off for their best friends' antics.

The four made it to homeroom (A.N.: I guess I made extended homeroom....hehehe.)

They sat down in homeroom. The sensei came in and said, "Konnichiwa, students! Welcome to Room 191! My name is Terada-sensei, your 10th grade teacher!"

The students stood up and said together, "Good morning, Terada-sensei!"

End Replay...

Terada-sensei is a very cheerful man. He's strict sometimes, but he is always giving students the Benefit of the Doubt. Terada-sensei was understanding and forgiving.

"I would like everyone to please stand up! And I'm going to point to a person and you tell me who you are, where you're from, how old you are, and what your hobbies are. I like to do this activity than doing the attendance. Okay!? Let's get started!" Terada-sensei explained.

He started out by pointing at the first person in the first row. The student stood up and said, "My name is Yamasaki Takashi. I'm from here! I lived in Tomoeda all my life. I'm 15. For my hobbies, I like to tell stories to my friends, and most of them are true! But they just don't believe me. I'll tell you a story right now! Well did you know that baby alligators are up to 6 feet and the mothers were considered to be smaller! And there was this one ti-."

He got cut off by his girlfriend who was sitting next to him, which to stop him, she hit his head with her fist. His girlfriend spoke, "Didn't I tell you not to tell your dumb stories that are not true!? Now continue with the hobbies and no stories!" "Well, I don't have many hobbies, 'cause most of the time I'm with my girlfriend..." mumbled Yamasaki, while rubbing his bump on his head.

"Ummm...Okay then. Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself," Said Terada-sensei like nothing happened. He pointed to the girl who was sitting next to Yamasaki.

"Well, my name is Mihara Chiharu. But you can call me Chiharu. I'm 15 years old. And I've lived in Tomoeda all my life too. My hobbies are going to the mall with Yamasaki and my best friends and just hanging out!" Chiharu said cheerfully.

Terada-sensei went down the row and when the row was finished, he then went up the row and kept pointing at everyone, until finally the back row, where all four of our main characters sat.

Eriol was in the first seat of the last row so he stood up and introduced himself. "My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. But you can call me Eriol since you're the sensei. I'm 15 turning 16 in February. I'm from Hong Kong, but I moved here in Tomoeda 5 years ago. My hobbies are checking out the girls at any place and any time-"

Eriol stopped when he sensed that Tomoyo was glaring at him and had anger raging through her veins ready to kill him. "Uh...I mean that I like checking out girls! But just not right now! Sorry girls, I'm taken!!!" Eriol said with fear.

Tomoyo stood up next, but continued glaring at Eriol. She was really angry and had a plan to make him jealous and see how she felt when all the girls were drooling over her boyfriend.

"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. I'm 15. I've been in Tomoeda all my life. My hobbies are reading and checking out the guys..." She stops to wink at the guys who were watching her. Eriol had anger build up inside his veins, ready to blow.

'I guess my plan worked! Hahaha...I guess Eriol won't do that to me anymore. I'm so smart like that.' Tomoyo giggled to herself and continued, "But I'm also taken, guys. Don't feel bad though." She sat down and Eriol kept glaring at her while she was humming cheerfully.

Syaoran stood up next. "My name is Li Syaoran. I just moved here from Hong Kong and I'm 15. And my hobbies are reading, kung-fu, and training to be the next leader of the Li-Clan." He said everything like it's so simple. Just one word out of his mouth and the girls were all drooling at him, well maybe not Tomoyo or Chiharu, but Sakura had a secret crush on him the first time, she met him, which was this morning.

Syaoran sat down while Sakura stood up. She saw all the eyes of the students watching her every move. All the guys were staring at her and drooling. And the girls were watching her because they were surprised that she changed over the summer. Sakura felt really uncomfortable and just spoke really fast nobody could hear, maybe except the person next to her...

She took a deep breath and spoke...quickly, "Hi,mynameisKinomotoSakuraandIhavebeenlivingin-TomoedaallmylifeandIam15andmyh-obbiesarereadingFanFictionandrollerskating..."

Sakura looked out into the audience she had, every pair of eyes watching her with confused faces.

Syaoran went up to her and told her to speak slowly and take a few more deep breaths. She nodded.

Terada-sensei said, "Um, that's interesting, Sakura. Can you repeat everything again, but slowly please."

Sakura nodded again. "Hi, my name is Kinomoto Sakura and I've been living in Tomoeda all my life and I really love it here. I'm 15 and my hobbies are reading Fan Fiction and roller skating."

(A.N. Sorry about the age thing...I totally messed that up. I meant to make them have the same age so they would be in the same classes. Gomen!)

Now she felt more comfortable speaking to the world, without a hint of nervousness in her voice. She felt really comfortable with Syaoran around to help her out.

The bell rang just in time so they could leave for their first period class.

"Well I'll see you guys in Calculus! Have a nice day now!" Terada-sensei said cheerfully.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran went to their first period class. They walked silently to the Industrial Arts room, which was room 165.

Their industrial arts teacher was Tsukino-sensei. He was nice to the students if they didn't talk so much. He is only strict when the class gets really loud. He gives many assignments and usually partners people up. In other words...he is sometimes crazy in the head.

"I would like everybody to sit on a table. Please fill all the tables up with four," Tsukino-sensei ordered.

The four (Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Sakura) went to the table nearest to the door of the industrial arts room.

The class was loud, _really_ loud. And you know how much Tsukino-sensei really hate loud classes. Tsukino-sensei got mad, but tried to calm himself down saying to himself, "Don't yell at them. Don't yell at them. Yelling at them will only get you fired. Yelling at them will only get you fired."

He was thinking reeeeeaaaalllll hard how to get back at them. A light bulb flashed through his head. 'Aha! Now they've got to do an assignment! And I will pick the partners. They will be so devastated!!'

Tomoyo and Sakura were talking about the Welcome Back Dance for the students and the teachers. And Eriol and Syaoran were also talking about the dance, asking each other who they were taking.

"You know, I'm going take Tomoyo. I mean, she IS my girlfriend, no matter how crazy she is!" Eriol said confidently.

Tomoyo overheard their conversation and heard that Eriol was taking her to the dance. She was so happy and mad. She was mad because Eriol called her crazy!

Tomoyo interrupted the boys' conversation and told Eriol out loud, "Awww!!! That is so sweet Eriol. Are you really taking me to the dance?" But unknown to Eriol that Tomoyo was wearing high heels and she stomped on his feet. He winced slightly, just so Syaoran couldn't see, but that didn't work.

Tomoyo whispered in Eriol's ear, "Don't ever call me crazy! Or I'm gonna keep stepping on your feet!"

Eriol winced again.

Syaoran finally had the chance to ask, "Why are you wincing, Eriol?"

"Oh nothing!" said Eriol.

Now back to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Hey what's going on? Why is Eriol wincing?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that... He's wincing 'cause I stepped on his feet with my high heels. And I did that 'cause he called me crazy. No biggie. He deserves it!" Tomoyo explained.

They continued giggling until Tsukino-sensei interrupted them.

"Okay class! I've been observing you for the last 5 minutes! And you've been loud ever since. Okay, since you've been so loud, I'm giving you an assignment and it's going to be due next month! You will have a partner, but I will have to choose!" Tsukino-sensei was very happy, as you can see/tell/hear/read. (A.N. LoLz!)

"The assignment will be to make an object out of wood! You guys might think this is easy, but NO! I will pick your partners and you and your partner will work on an object I tell you to make. Each pair of partners will have a different design. None of them are easy. That much I will tell you. Now I will call out your name and a partner. There will be a boy AND a girl in each pair."

Everybody groaned in frustration. They didn't want to do this. Nobody did. Only the girls wanted to pair up with Syaoran. And the boys wanted to pair up with Sakura, but only because she looks more sexy than last year.

"Please come up when I call your name and your partner so I can give you an object." Tsukino-sensei wanted to start with the table closet to the door, which was the table with Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo and Eriol!" "Yes!" They both cheered. They went up and they ended up making a violin for the project.

"Sakura and...Syaoran!" The partners were silent, but the girls and boys were all so jealous. They ended up making two teddy bears that had their hands connected.

Tsukino-sensei kept pairing many people together and have them make many objects like a pot of flowers or a figure of George Washington. So many students thought this project was dumb and un-useful in life.

The bell rang after the pairing. (A.N. I'm skipping the school day since it would be ever so boring! I'll tell you what happened after the school day.)

Eriol was making out with Tomoyo while Sakura and Syaoran were walking silently.

"Don't you guys ever take a break!!!?" Sakura interrupted.

Eriol and Tomoyo stopped kissing. "No," they said and continued on with their make-out session.

"Ugh...It might be better if you just leave them alone. They'll never stop if their lives depended on it," said Syaoran.

"Okay," said Sakura.

Since Eriol and Tomoyo were busy with their 'business', Sakura decided to start a conversation.

"So...Do you want to go to my house to start the project? Or do you want to go to Eriol's house?" Sakura asked.

"Uh...We can go to your house if you want," says Syaoran.

"Okay then. If you want to, but beware, my brother is really overprotective. If he sees a guy hitting on me...BAM!...He'll just knock you out," said Sakura.

"Don't worry about me...I'll be fine," said Syaoran confidently.

While they were talking about the project, not remembering Eriol and Tomoyo, Eriol and Tomoyo went to the bakery across the street and bought a few pies...

At this point you might as well know what might happen.

Eriol's glasses shined in that mischievous way again...

Tomoyo walked behind Sakura as quietly and swift as she can...closer the better...

Eriol also walked behind Syaoran...

:::SPLAT!:::

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Sakura and Syaoran, their faces filled with cream.

Sakura thought of a plan...

"Um...Tomoyo? What flavor is this pie? It tastes really good...Actually what flavor is that pie you have in your hand? Can I have it? I'm really hungry all of a sudden...," Sakura said mischievously.

"Uh...Aren't you mad or something?" asked Tomoyo.

"Uh...No...Now can I have that pie!!!??? I'm so hungry!" exclaimed Sakura.

"O-kay...then here...," Tomoyo passes Sakura the pie.

'Oh My God!!! She fell for it!!! Now time for revenge...' Sakura thought.

Sakura went closer to Tomoyo. Tomoyo back away a couple of inches.

"Uh...Sakura? What are you doing? You don't want to do that...I just put makeup on! I don't want to loo-,"Tomoyo was interrupted by a pie that hit her face.

Tomoyo took the pie away from her face and she saw...Sakura STILL had the pie in her hands.

Tomoyo heard laughing. Everyone was laughing at her. But Syaoran was the one who was laughing the hardest.

Tomoyo remembered buying 4 pies: 2 for her and 2 for Eriol. Eriol didn't have his second pie...

"ERIOL!! DID YOU GIVE YOUR OTHER PIE TO SYAORAN!?"

"No! He tried to strangle me and I gave up so I gave him the pie and...and he pushed it up your face!!!" Eriol was laughing hysterically. He couldn't stop and the others couldn't either.

When Sakura wasn't looking, Tomoyo took the pie from her hands and smashed it in his face.

Now Eriol was mad... "I'm gonna get you, TOMOYO!!!"

Tomoyo ran for her dear life, but she knew Eriol was gonna catch up 'cause he was an athlete and he ran really fast.

While she and Eriol were running, Sakura and Syaoran were laughing endlessly.

"Oh God! Did you see how mad Tomoyo got!? That was hysterical! I'll never forget this moment!" cried Sakura.

"Me too!" said Syaoran.

There was cream on both their faces.

"Sakura? There is some cream on your nose," said Syaoran, taking some of the cream off her face using his finger. "You know, you're right! This pie does taste good! Really GOOD!" He took some more off her face and eating it.

"Hey! Let me try some!" cried Sakura. She took some off his face.

And so they continued to eat each other's faces off while walking home. Sakura made it home first and Syaoran's was on his way.

"See you later, Miss Kinomoto Sakura! Haha...," said Syaoran sounding like a gentleman.

"Well, as do I, Sir Li Syaoran! Hehe...," said Sakura sounding like a lady. "Well I suppose you go now before my brother comes out and beat the guts out of you."

"I told you not to worry! I'm fine! Besides I'm going to go now. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!" said Sakura.

Now back to Eriol and Tomoyo. And I was right...Eriol _did_ catch up to Tomoyo.

"Now time for the consequence!" said Eriol menacingly.

"Oh whatever did I ever do to you?" said Tomoyo innocently.

"For throwing the pie in my face!"

"Well, you shouldn't have gave up the pie and let Syaoran smash it in my face!"

"Well do you want your boyfriend to die!?"

"Now that you mention it. That could work really well!"

"TOMOYO!"

"SORRY! Now what's my consequence?"

"The consequence will be..........a make-out session with me at my house! And that's that!"

"Okay okay! I surrender! Let's go."

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Thank you's to:**

**angelicbehaviour**

**Puerto Rican Princess**

**JediBubbles**

**Saiyan Under Cover**

**Blackwitch**

(A.N. THANK YOU REVIEWERS! PLEASE R&R! I need about 10 reviews to continue! Please and thank you! LoLz! And to Blackwitch who asked me if I knew anything about CCS…Sorry! I don't know much about them…I love the Japanese version of CCS, but I haven't watched any of them. I feel so useless!!!T.T Sorry Again!)


	3. WATCH OUT!

In the Shadows

By: YFXL4ever1204

Inspired by "Shadow"

Sang by Ashlee Simpson

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, age 15, has always been under her brother's shadow. He's always overprotective and great at EVERYTHING. Sakura is an outcast, she only has a few friends, Tomoyo, her cousin, and Eriol, her cousin's boyfriend, are two of her friends. Nobody notices her except one guy...SxS & ExT

("...") Speaking

('...') Thinking

(:::....:::) Some Kind of Noise/ Sound

(A.N.) My Dumb Notes

( ... ) Different Scene

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves Card Captor Sakura. But I wish I did...I only own my own characters and setting. CLAMP will always own CCS no matter how much someone wants it...:::grins:::

Chapter 3 – Watch Out!

Replay from Last time:

Now back to Eriol and Tomoyo. And I was right...Eriol _did_ catch up to Tomoyo.

"Now time for the consequence!" said Eriol menacingly.

"Oh whatever did I ever do to you?" said Tomoyo innocently.

"For throwing the pie in my face!"

"Well, you shouldn't have gave up the pie and let Syaoran smash it in my face!"

"Well do you want your boyfriend to die!?"

"Now that you mention it. That could work really well!"

"TOMOYO!"

"SORRY! Now what's my consequence?"

"The consequence will be..........a make-out session with me at my house! And that's that!"

"Okay okay! I surrender! Let's go."

End Replay...

The morning light shined through Sakura's window.

She didn't wake up.

The light was so bright, it filled the room.

Sakura still didn't wake up.

The morning light was shining with bright colors...red, orange, yellow, and pink mixed together. It was a beautiful sight.

But Sakura still didn't wake up...

:::BEEP BEEP BEEP:::

Sakura pressed the hard, but cold snooze button again. This is the 5th time she's done that this morning.

10 minutes later...

:::BEEP BEEP BEEP:::

Sakura finally woke up...

"What is that annoying beeping?..." She yawned.

Sakura turned around to face her clock.

"HOLY SHIT!" she said surprised.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!!!"

Sakura jumped off her bed. She went through her closet, and quickly jumped into the shower. Cold water splashed everywhere on her body making her tingle, but the tingle only lasted for 2 minutes.

Sakura put on a black t-shirt with a cute little tiger that said, "I'm A Lion. Hear Me Roar!" She wore tight black pants with a flare at the bottom. Sakura had promised Tomoyo that she would were ONE of her designs, so Sakura wore the black pants. Sakura also had an emerald pin that matched her eyes in her hair.

"HHHOOOEEE!!!" Sakura yelped as she tripped on her other shoe.

She looked at the counter table where a note was placed...

Dear Sakura,

I left very early this morning. I told Touya to wake you up. I certainly hope he did. ("Yeah right, he did..." said Sakura sarcastically.)" Good luck at school today. See you later.

Love,

Otou-san

P.S. Your brother will be home about 3 P.M. Love you.

She took a look at her watch. "Damn! It's 9:10! Sakura made a run for it. She ran at least 30 miles per hour to school.

At School Where Our "Other" Characters are...

"Where's Sakura?" asked Syaoran. He was very worried that she could not make it to school.

"Oh... She's coming soon. Most of the time she's late when her brother doesn't wake her up," said Tomoyo nonchalantly.

They were sitting down in Calculus waiting for Sakura to come and listening to Terada-sensei talking about some problem from the book. "Tomoyo?" Terada-sensei asked.

Tomoyo's head shot up. "Yes," she answered.

"Are you paying attention? Please answer number twenty-five."

"Um... The answer is...," she was about to say the answer when she heard something in the distance outside in the hallway.

The sound got louder and louder...

"Hoeeeeeeeee," The sound still got louder and a sound of feet shuffling also came around.

Suddenly, Sakura came through the door, breathing heavily. She dropped down to her knees, tired.

"Ahem," Terada-sensei coughed.

"Glad you're joining us Ms. Kinomoto. We're in the middle of Calculus. So if you would please take a seat."

Sakura nodded. "Okay. Sorry I was late. My brother forgot to wake me up and I didn't wake up when my alarm clock rang fiv-," Terada-sensei's face was stern. So Sakura tried to cover it up. "I guess you don't want to know my excuse..."

Terada-sensei shook his head and pointed to the seat next to Syaoran.

Snickers filled the room and Sakura began to get aggravated.

"SHUT YOUR POTHOLES!"

Everybody was silent.

Eriol turned his head in surprise. He never realized that Sakura had such a masculine voice.

Then he asked Sakura when she came by, "Sakura, I never knew you had a masculine voice."

Sakura's face showed confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, didn't you say 'Shut up' to everybody?"

"No, that was Syaoran, didn't you know?"

"Oh, really? I'm so confused..."

:::Sakura sweatdrops:::

"Oh Eriol, you'll never understand life." Sakura patted his shoulder. "Good Luck."

Sakura sat down. Syaoran told her what page they were on and what problem they were on.

"We're on page thirty-two and we're on problem twenty-five. Tomoyo was going to answer that problem before you came in."

"Thanks a lot! For helping me and telling everybody to shut up, I was getting uncomfortable by all that snickering."

"That's alright and I could tell you were uncomfortable."

Sakura blushed a red rose.

The bell rang after 25 minutes of boring Calculus. Sakura barely got any Calculus stuff sink in her brain.

Their next class was co-ed gym. Only Sakura and Syaoran had that class. Tomoyo and Eriol had Philosophy.

Sakura was in the girls' locker waiting for the teacher to call them out. She changed into her sweats. She wore a pink tee and a pair of pink shorts.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming toward her. Actually, Sakura heard about 3 pairs of feet coming toward her. She turned around. And Sakura saw Keiko and her two flunkies, Mimi and Kathy.

Mimi had blond hair with baby blue highlights and icy blue eyes that anybody could die for, but apparently not many guys go after her 'cause Keiko was always in charge so she would get most of the guys who likes Mimi.

Kathy had light brown hair with bright blond highlights. She had dark, dark green eyes. Not emerald green like Sakura's, but more of a dull dark green. Kathy had a scrawny figure, it's probably because of Keiko who's always bossing her around.

None of Keiko's drones like Keiko very much. They mostly hang out with her because she was popular. Mimi and Kathy think Keiko has a disgusting attitude, but will do her every command to be popular.

Keiko stepped up from the middle of the 3 girls and with her high screechy voice she said, "Kinomoto. You know Li Syaoran?" Sakura nodded. "Well, you better stay away from him because I heard you guys were getting close and I can't believe that. I'm the most popular girl in this whole damn school. One false move, Kinomoto, and I'll have the whole school against you," Keiko threatened.

Sakura backed away. She was scared. 'Okay, Sakura. Calm yourself down. It's just Keiko. She won't do anything. She's just a weak and scrawny girl. Come on girl. You've down martial arts for 10 years. You can just punch her face in.'

Keiko watched Sakura thinking. Keiko smiled mischievously. "Kinomoto, you don't know what you're gonna get yourself into." And with that, Keiko and her two lackeys left without a word.

"Oh! Keiko is gonna get a beating from me! I'll punch her face in and break her delicate nose." You can tell by that, that Sakura was mad.

The gym teacher, Mizuki-sensei, called them to go out.

Mizuki Kaho is the gym teacher. She has known Sakura for a long time. Kaho is Touya's ex-girlfriend. Even though Kaho and Touya broke up, Kaho still loves Sakura like her own sister. She is very found of Sakura, so she'll do anything to make her happy.

They went out and Mizuki-sensei began talking about being more physical outside and playing more sports.

"Now we are going to split up into teams. I'm going to count 1,2,1,2 and you have remember your number because that will be your team. Team number one will stand over by the foul line. And team number two will stand behind me. OKAY!?"

"Yes, Mizuki-sensei..." they said dully.

Mizuki-sensei began counting. Syaoran and Sakura were on the same team while Keiko and her drones were on the other team.

"Today we're playing tackle football."

The teams cheered loudly. "YES!!! WHOOHOO!!!"

"I'm really good at tackle football. I'm a really rough player," Sakura complimented herself.

"Well, good luck to you, Sakura. These guys are really big and tough," Syaoran said.

"Well, like you said before, don't worry. I can handle this," mocked Sakura.

Mizuki-sensei took the teams outside.

Sakura ran when the ball came to her. She caught it. BOOYAH!!! She ran as if her life depended on it. TOUCHDOWN!!!

Syaoran made three touchdowns. The other team wasn't much of a fight. Keiko and her drones were always just standing there, doing nothing, but checking if they broke a nail.

The ball came to Keiko. Sakura went straight at Keiko. Sakura pushed her into the mud.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, KINOMOTO!!!???" Keiko screeched.

"That's why they call it _Tackle_ Football. Duh! Are you that clueless? And that was revenge," Sakura left her in the mud. Mimi and Kathy just stood there not helping Keiko up.

"Pick me up, you bitches!" Keiko screamed.

Mizuki-sensei heard this cursing mouth of Keiko's.

"Kawasaki Keiko! You have detention with me after school for cursing. PAY ATTENTION NEXT TIME AND GET MORE PHYSICAL OR DO YOU WANT TO FAIL GYM!? Mizuki-sensei yellled to Keiko.

Keiko was angry at everybody, the gym teacher, her drones, Sakura, and everybody else who didn't help her up out of the mud. She went back to the locker room.

Sakura who had left after the 'tackle' she gave Keiko, went to the locker room and changed very quickly.

Sakura left for her next class, which was Chemistry.

A few minutes later...

"KINOMOTO! WHERE ARE YOU??? YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE HERE, WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU!" screeched Keiko.

Now Back to Sakura...

Sakura is walking quickly to Chemistry, so she wouldn't be caught in the wrath of Keiko. Well, she didn't really worry because every time they are in the locker room, Keiko is always taking at least half an hour to do her 'makeup'. Sakura was walking quickly anyway just in case Keiko finished early with her makeup.

Suddenly, Sakura heard footsteps approaching. Thinking it was Keiko, Sakura started to run.

Then she heard someone calling her name.

"Sakura!"

It got louder...

Sakura knew that Keiko would always call her Kinomoto forever.

Sakura turned around slowly...

The figure came closer and closer...

The figure came out to be...

"Syaoran, so glad it was you!" cried Sakura.

"Well, I saw you tackle that girl and once you were gone, she got detention from Mizuki-sensei for cursing," says Syaoran.

Sakura was surprised...

"And I also came to find you because I need to know when I can come over so we could do that wood project thing."

"Oh...Well you can come over after school, but I'm just reminding you that my onii-chan will be home about the same time I'll get home. Be careful."

"Like I said before, 'Don't worry!'," said Syaoran.

They both agreed and left to Chemistry.

The last bell rang for the day...

Eriol and Tomoyo went to the ice cream shop, leaving Sakura with Syaoran.

"Are you sure Sakura's gonna be alright?" asked Tomoyo.

"Of course! Don't worry! Syaoran's a gentleman. And I guess he is a gentle man. Ahaha! Get it? Gentle-man??? Ahaha!!!" cried Eriol.

:::Tomoyo sweatdrops:::

They were sharing a banana split with lots of cherries on top.

"Stop joking! You make bad jokes anyway...Well, I'm worried about Syaoran now...Sakura's big brother, Touya is supposed to come home about the time Sakura comes home. And you remember what happened the night your friend, Kai, came over and volunteered to drive Sakura home. And you know what? Kai was practically married! And Touya saw Kai driving Sakura home, so Touya came out of the house and punched Kai in the nose! Do you know what Touya's gonna do when he sees _Syaoran_?"

"Oh yeah! I remember that! Kai still has his nose broken! It was so funny. I couldn't stop laughing for weeks at a time!"

"Well, let's go back to Sakura's house before Touya comes, but I have a feeling that Touya's already home."

Tomoyo and Eriol hurried to Sakura's house.

Back at Sakura's House...or...er...On the Way to Sakura's House...

"So what is the object we're doing?" asked Sakura.

"Um...I think it was two teddy bears holding hands or something like that..." said Syaoran uncomfortably.

They made it to Sakura's house. Dark eyes were following Syaoran and Sakura's every move. They mostly focused on Syaoran. The dark eyes were filled with anger, like getting ready to kill someone.

"Oh I got a block of wood in the garage. I'll be back, okay?" said Sakura.

"Okay, sure. I'll just wait out here for you," said Syaoran.

Sakura went into the garage for a while.

The figure who contained the dark eyes, slowly opened the door from inside the Kinomoto house.

At the same time, Tomoyo and Eriol came really close to the Kinomoto house. They saw a tall man getting ready to throw a blow at Syaoran.

Also at the same time, Sakura came out of the garage holding the wood and also saw her brother ready to hit Syaoran...

The tall man got closer...and closer...

He raised his fist, ready to blow...

"WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!"

END OF CHAPTER 3

Thank you's 

**Angelicbehaviour**

**Puerto Rican Princess**

**JediBubbles**

**Saiyan under cover**

**Lil LoveStar**

**FanFicPixie**

**INVU4URAQT**

**Blackwicth**

**Nanako**

**demongurl2620**

(A.N. Hey guys! All the ppl who reviewed me for ch.1&2 are in the Thank-You's list. Some of you had some questions/concerns/problems. The answers are at the bottom. Thank you all for the reviews! I don't mind the flames you give me! As long as you give me reviews, I'm happy! You have encouraged me to write/type more stories with your reviews! Thank you! Love ya!)

**Lil LoveStar:**

**Sorry about the mix-up with the ages and grades. I meant to put them all in the same grade and the same age. And about the eye color of the characters, I'm sorry too, because I wasn't really sure what to put them in as. I don't know what color Nadeshiko Kinomoto's eyes are. And for Touya, I think it is dark eyes unless you have something to suggest or correct me. Thanx for your reviews!**

**Nanako:**

**I'm sorry if I confused you with the whole Simpson's song thing. The part about the shadows will probably be on chapter 5-8. Sorry for the mix-up. But that part WILL come...Promise! Scout's Honour! LoLz...But thanx for your review!**

**Blackwicth:**

**Sorry again for not knowing much about CCS. I hope you will find out more about them. You can find out about them on different websites. Try going to google for websites or pics on CCS. Thanx for your reviews!**


	4. The Project and the Misunderstanding

In the Shadows

By: YFXL4ever1204

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, age 15, has been in the shadows of her brother all her life. She had a boyfriend who cheated on her. He was Sakura's first love. She has been crying and alone for a long time until this one guy awakens her spirit…

("…") Speaking

('…') Thinking

(:::....:::) Some Kind of Noise/ Sound

(A.N.) My Dumb Notes

( ... ) Different Scene

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves Card Captor Sakura. But I wish I did…I only own my own characters and setting. CLAMP will always own CCS no matter how much someone wants it...:::grins:::

(A.N.: Sorry guys for the late update. I was incredibly busy. I think I'm gonna change the summary a little bit…LoLz…)

Chapter 4 - The Project and the Misunderstanding

Replay from Last Time:

They made it to Sakura's house. Dark eyes were following Syaoran and Sakura's every move. They mostly focused on Syaoran. The dark eyes were filled with anger, like getting ready to kill someone.

"Oh I got a block of wood in the garage. I'll be back, okay?" said Sakura.

"Okay, sure. I'll just wait out here for you," said Syaoran.

Sakura went into the garage for a while.

The figure who contained the dark eyes, slowly opened the door from inside the Kinomoto house.

At the same time, Tomoyo and Eriol came really close to the Kinomoto house. They saw a tall man getting ready to throw a blow at Syaoran.

Also at the same time, Sakura came out of the garage holding the wood and also saw her brother ready to hit Syaoran…

The tall man got closer…and closer…

He raised his fist, ready to blow…

"WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!"

End Of Replay

:::BAM!:::

:::CRASH!:::

:::BADA BING BADA BOOM!:::

There was smoke and dust blinding everyone from this horrid scene…

"Oh my God! TOUYA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

Finally, the dust and smoke cleared…

'Why is there dust and smoke?' Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura looked through the smoke…

Do you know what she saw?

Syaoran….Unharmed!

And Touya…Let's just say that his fist is very bloody…

Everybody had their mouths opened up into a full circle, until Sakura interrupted.

"Oh my God!!! Touya!!! Are you alright!?"

Let me describe how Touya's fist looked like. His fist was very bloody. It had little pieces of bricks and rocks stuck to his skin. His fist bled nonstop.

The Kinomoto household was…Let's say…ruined because of Touya's attempt to hit Syaoran. He apparently hit the house instead.

Touya moaned from the pain piercing into his blood. "Oh God! Who the hell is this GAKI!"

"Touya! Don't change the subject! Come on, let's go inside," cried Sakura.

Everybody including Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo went inside the house.

Sakura rushed into the bathroom. She quickly got the first aid kit. And rushed outside where all her friends were.

Touya kept glaring at Syaoran…

And again…

And again…

"TOUYA! STOP MAKING THE GUESTS FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE!" yelled Sakura.

Sakura quickly took out the alcohol and a couple of cotton balls.

She put the alcohol filled cotton onto Touya's hand.

Touya winced as the pain filled over his body.

Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo were silent throughout the whole 'healing process'.

Sakura finished bandaging Touya.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran's head perked up as he heard his name being called. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Are you alright? Do you need a band aid or anything?"

"Oh I'm fine. I'm unharmed…"

"Well, okay. I'm glad that you're not hurt," Sakura said shyly.

"GAKI!! YOU BETTER BE GLAD THAT YOU'RE NOT HURT. 'CAUSE WHEN THIS ARM HEALS, I'M GONNA GET YOU!" yelled Touya loudly.

"SHUT UP TOUYA! He's a guest! Syaoran and I have a project to do together. And I have a right to be mad at you! You didn't wake me up in the morning! And you almost hurt Syaoran and most importantly you hurt yourself!!!" exclaimed Sakura.

"But-,"

"No 'buts'! Sometimes you just have to realize that I'm growing up. Stop being so overprotective. Even though I'm getting older, I'll still be your little sister."

Her words were inspiring and brave. Touya nodded. He has accepted this. Touya hugged and kissed his little Sakura.

"Fine Sakura. But be careful. Remember what happened last time?"

Sakura froze at his words. Her flashback came back to haunt her.

FLASHBACK:

A 13-year-old Sakura waited patiently at Penguin Park for her boyfriend, Tai Tsuguishiro. Tai called her an hour ago to meet him at Penguin Park.

Sakura was getting impatient. Tai wasn't here yet. Sakura decided to go to his apartment to find out why he wasn't here.

Luckily, his apartment was a few blocks away. Sakura walked quickly.

The elevator dinged and Sakura walked out.

She knocked on Tai's apartment door.

Nobody answered…

She knocked again…

Still nobody answered…

She decided to go in with the spare key Tai gave her.

Sakura walked around the apartment.

She heard moans and kissing noises from Tai's room.

Sakura went in with her big emerald green eyes filled with water, ready to drop.

Tai was on top of a girl with long golden blonde hair.

They were both naked…

This slut's breasts were as big as a mountain, ready to swallow Tai's face in.

This bitch was at least 5 years older than him.

Sakura looked at them. She couldn't believe Tai betrayed her. Telling her how he would always love her. It was all a lie…

Sakura muffled a cry as quietly as she could, not interrupting their little fiasco.

She couldn't hold her cries in. Sakura let thousands of tears fall.

Tai heard some sniffling. He turned around to find…

"Sakura! Ummm…This isn't what it looks like! Didn't I tell you to wait for me at Penguin Park? I mean I just got off the pho-,"

"Don't you dare call me Sakura. My name to you now is Kinomoto! And I can see what this looks like! I waited at the park for an hour!"

"But Sakura-,"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear your lame excuses!"

Sakura looked at the couple on the bed with big watery eyes.

"Hey Lady. I hope you know he's only 13. He might look like a man, but he's just a damn fucking bastard, waiting to be fucked by sluts like you!" screamed Sakura.

The couple gasped.

"It's over, Tai…It's over…," the sound of Sakura's voice faded away.

Sakura left with big tears in her brilliant emerald eyes.

She ran home, not caring if any cars crashed into her. Luckily, she didn't get hit.

Sakura went inside her loving home, passing Touya and leaving to her room. Crying as if the world ended. Yes, the world ended, _her_ world…

Touya had a confused look. 'What's going on with her? It must be that damn fucking boyfriend of hers! TSUGUISHIRO! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR WHAT YOU"VE DONE TO SAKRUA!' These thoughts screamed in his head.

:::END FLASHBACK:::

Sakura started crying again. She hasn't cried ever since she saw Tai with that slut.

Sakura brought her knees up to her face and started crying nonstop.

Tomoyo saw this happen again. Tomoyo didn't like it when she saw Sakura crying her heart out.

"Saku…It's alright…Tai was a bastard. You didn't know. It's alright," said Tomoyo confortably.

"Sakura? Why are you crying?"

A comforting voice came about. Sakura glanced up to see a confused-looking Syaoran.

Sakura smiled warmly at him. She stopped crying. "I'm alright. I'll tell you about it later. Thanks a lot guys."

Her guests nodded.

Eriol remembered the day Sakura was betrayed by that bastard too.

"Don't worry Sakura. As long as you have your friends, we're always gonna protect you!" said Eriol confidently.

"Thanks, Eriol," mumbled Sakura.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other and thought it was time to go and leave Sakura and Syaoran alone.

"Well, we better go, Sakura. We'll see you later."

They left.

With Sakura and Syaoran…

"Are you sure you're alright? Is there something you wanna tell me?" said Syaoran worried.

"Um, I'm alright. But I'll tell you about my past anyway."

(I don't want to go over the conversation. You guys already know what happened so I'll just leave it there.)

"…And that's what happened," said Sakura.

"God…That happened to me once. I just dumped her 'cause she was fucking another guy on MY bed," said Syaoran.

"My sheets were all ruined. You know…she was a virgin…and her blood stained my sheets so bad, that I couldn't wash them off. I ended throwing it away."

"Oh," said Sakura.

"Well, might as well start on that project…"

"Yeah, we should," said Sakura.

Unknown to them…Touya was listening to what they were doing…His door wasn't soundproof, so it was easy to listen through, especially since his room was right next to the living room.

This is what Touya heard:

"Syaoran? Do we put on gloves?"

(Touya: Gloves?)

"Um, I guess so. I have never in my whole life have done this before."

(Touya: Done what? Is it…oh my God…he better not…)

"Let me get my dad's tool box. We might need it."

"Right. I think you're right."

Shuffling of feet…

"I got it. Are you sure you have never done this? 'Cause this is my first time too."

"Well, let's get started."

:::Zippering undone:::

"Syaoran? What is that stick thingy you have?"

"I forgot what it's called. But I suppose it's useful. I mean Eriol gave it to me for my birthday a long time ago, but you can get this anywhere."

"Well, whatever. It looks really sturdy, so keep poking at this thing until it makes a hole."

"What do you mean? I mean doesn't it already have a hole?"

"No. I guess it wasn't made like that."

(Touya: I can't believe them…And right there in the living room too!)

:::Poking Sound:::

"SYAORAN!!! YOU'RE POKING IT AT THE WRONG PLACE!"

"What do you mean?"

"You should be poking it in the middle!"

"Well, I don't want to! Why can't we just shave it!"

(Touya: Shaving? This has gone on long enough!)

Touya comes out quickly to tell them that it has gone on long enough.

"YOU GAKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!!??"

"Um, Touya? We're just trying to make a hole into the wood with this stick thingy…"

"Yeah…Kinomoto-san…I wasn't doing anything wrong to Sakura!"

"Sakura? Is that a screwdriver?" asked Touya.

Touya looked at them with a confused face.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! That stick thingy is called a screwdriver!"

Touya eyed them very suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not doing something that's not right?"

Sakura asked, "What did you think we were doing?"

"Uhhhh, nothing out of the ordinary…" said Touya nervously.

Touya then left to go to the grocery store.

"Oh my God, this project is so hard!" cried Sakura.

"I know…This is mad boring!" said Syaoran.

Back to Eriol and Tomoyo…

"Do you think Syaoran will be alright?" asked Eriol.

"Yeah, don't worry. Once Sakura tells her brother not to do something, he doesn't do it and listens to her a lot," said Tomoyo.

"So…what do you wanna do now?" asked Tomoyo.

"I dunno…Your choice…"

Tomoyo and Eriol were just walking around…

Until Tomoyo got an idea.

:::DING!:::

"I got an idea to make Sakura fall in love with Syaoran! I mean she has never been this happy since she was with Tai…"

"So what's your plan?" questioned Eriol.

Tomoyo whispered in his ear…

The couple had silly grins while Eriol had both the silly grin and his glasses shining.

END OF CHAPTER 4

(A.N. Hey guyz! Gomen again for the late update…I was buzii with homework and projects and shit like that! So please R&R!!!!! ARIGATOU!!! Oh Yeah! Just to let you guys know…the zippering sound was Syaoran's backpack! LoL! Gomen nasai for such a sucky story!)

Thank you's List 

**Lil LoveStar**

**Angelic-behaviour**

**Puerto Rican Princess**

**Demongurl2620**

**Blackwicth**

**Nanako**

**FanficPixie**

**INVU4URAQT**

**Jedi-Bubbles**

**Saiyan Under Cover**

**RAVE**


	5. Operation: Get Snow White and Prince Cha...

In the Shadows

By: Xiao Ying- LiL CheRRy

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, age 15, has been in the shadows of her brother all her life. She had a boyfriend who cheated on her. He was Sakura's first love. She has been crying and alone for a long time until this one guy awakens her spirit…

("…") Speaking

('…') Thinking

(:::....:::) Some Kind of Noise/ Sound

(A.N.) My Dumb Notes

( ... ) Different Scene

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves Card Captor Sakura. But I wish I did…I only own my own characters and setting. CLAMP will always own CCS no matter how much someone wants it...:::grins:::

(A.N.: Hope you guys like this chapter…I've been slacking off a lot…in school, at home, on FanFic, anything you name I must be slacking a lot of each…Well FYI, since I'm doing chapters for this story and others…I will also be doing one-shots…a lot of them…R&R!)

Chapter 5- Operation: Get Snow White and Prince Charming Together!

Replay from Last Time:

"Do you think Syaoran will be alright?" asked Eriol.

"Yeah, don't worry. Once Sakura tells her brother not to do something, he doesn't do it and listens to her a lot," said Tomoyo.

"So…what do you wanna do now?" asked Tomoyo.

"I dunno…Your choice…"

Tomoyo and Eriol were just walking around…

Until Tomoyo got an idea.

:::DING!:::

"I got an idea to make Sakura fall in love with Syaoran! I mean she has never been this happy since she was with Tai…"

"So what's your plan?" questioned Eriol.

Tomoyo whispered in his ear…

The couple had silly grins while Eriol had both the silly grin and his glasses shining.

End Replay…

The next morning in the Daidouji Residence…

:::BEEP BEEP BEEP:::

Tomoyo quickly woke up and jumped off her bed.

'I need to take a shower! I must have to say…Eriol needs some air freshener in his household. Two big guys can really mess a house up…' Tomoyo thought.

She went to Eriol's house last night and it was exhausting and somewhat smelly…

Tomoyo stepped into the bathroom. Opened the shower faucet to "hot" and stepped in.

Tomoyo remembered yesterday clearly…about what happened to Syaoran and Touya…

She also remembered that plan she concocted with Eriol. It took the whole weekend…

FLASHBACK:

:::Tomoyo whispering:::

"My idea is to get Prince Charming a.k.a. Syaoran to ask Snow White a.k.a. Sakura to the 'Welcome Back Dance'! Whaddaya think??? Huh? Isn't it the most perfect idea ever!?"

Eriol's glasses shined mischievously. "Let's continue this plan at my house."

(A.N. Sorry guys…I can't tell you what kind of plan they concocted! There will be a series of plans. Maybe about 3-5 plans to get Sakura and Syaoran together. That is also including the dance plan. So relax…Thx!)

FLASHBACK ENDED

Tomoyo looked at herself…Her fingers were all wrinkly and it kind of looked like her beautiful manicured nails were about to break off.

'I beta get out of here! I love my nails too much!' She harrumphed and quickly dried herself before she got cold.

Usagi, her personal maid, came up and got a few of Tomoyo's designs for her to pick from.

"Miss Tomoyo, here are your choices for today's outfit. These are some marvelous designs you made, Miss Tomoyo. Which outfit would you like to wear today?" said Usagi.

"Thank you for bringing them upstairs, Usagi! I don't know what I would have done without you! Thank you for admiring these designs. Um…I suppose I would prefer to wear the light blue tank top with spaghetti straps. And that white skirt. Thank you again, Usagi. And can you bring up my blue flip-flops?"

"Of course, Miss Tomoyo. It will be my pleasure. I'll be right back."

Usagi ran down the stairs quickly.

'Hmm…I think I'll call Eriol…Maybe he has some more ideas…' thought Tomoyo.

Tomoyo dialed Eriol's number while…

At the Hiiragizawa/ Li Residence…

(A.N. It's the same time for all the Residence…I'm doing them all separate instead of just doing one morning and getting over with it…)

Eriol woke up with a start when his alarm clock rang loudly.

"Oh God…I'm so tired…I'm making myself a reminder…Never make plans that includes love with Tomoyo," said Eriol.

Eriol heard some footsteps coming near his door.

The door knocked. Eriol said, "Come in."

The doorknob turned and surprisingly it was………….Syaoran…. What a surprise…Whoop-dee-doo!

"Good morning! You should wake up. I made breakfast. I woke up at like 3 o'clock in the morning and YOU just woke up! Yah know Eriol…. You should wake up early in the morning and get a good start on your training! That will keep you in shape!" said Syaoran cheerfully.

"Well, good morning to you too. I can't wake up early in the morning…I always have a tendency to sleep a lot. Well, you can someday wake me up early in the morning and I'll train with you, but that's all I can do for now," yawned Eriol.

Eriol walked out and said he was going to the bathroom. The door to the bathroom shut with a click.

Syaoran walked out of Eriol's bedroom and now he's downstairs in the dining room, eating his homemade breakfast.

Yah wanna know what he's eating??? It sounds really delicious!

Since Syaoran makes his own cooking then I should really try to make it sound like he's eating Chinese and Japanese food.

Syaoran cooked two breakfast bento boxes. Well sort of… It had rice (of course), couple of sushi, bok choy (my favorite! Just incase you didn't know… bok choy is a Chinese vegetable broccoli thingy…), dumplings, and a bowl of congee (which is also my favorite! Also if you don't know what congee is…it's kind of like porridge, but so much better…) in each bento box. (If that doesn't make any sense then tell me.)

Eriol came out of the bathroom looking better than when he woke up.

His mouth opened wide…drooling at the food.

"Whoa! I thought this was breakfast…but whatever! This is the first time I have ever had a full breakfast." Eriol dived into the food like he was going to fight someone for it.

Soft munching and crunching all through the dining room.

Nothing was loud not even a mouse.

Of course not until the phone rang.

Syaoran ran to pick the phone up. "Konnichiwa, this is the Hiiragizawa Residence. May I ask who is calling?"

Eriol heard some muffling. Eriol thought about Syaoran's tone when he spoke on the phone.

"Eriol? It's Tomoyo," said Syaoran.

Eriol decided to go gangster! (LOL)

Eriol picked the phone up.

"Hey T-Dizzle! It's E-Hizzle on da hiz phone!" said Eriol. (LOL)

Syaoran gazed at Eriol…

'What did he just say?' thought Syaoran.

Syaoran heard some serious laughter over the phone.

"What chu laffing at? Chu beta lissen to mehhh! So what's up with you, homie G? What's chur P-Izzle?" said Eriol unusually.

Some more laughter came about the phone.

Syaoran kept staring at Eriol. 'What does P-Izzle mean? What does any 'izzle' mean anyway!? Oh god…why doesn't he just stop talking like that. I'll ask him what he meant later…' thought Syaoran.

Eriol continued his conversation without acting gangster.

A few minutes later…

Eriol hung up, got ready to go to school, and waited for Syaoran.

Syaoran saw him got ready so he got the signal. Eriol was grinning madly…for some reason.

Now at the Kinomoto Residence…(Same time)

Today for some nonspecific reason…Sakura woke up early for once…

Sakura was downstairs making breakfast for her family.

She did everything early in the morning from 4 A.M. to 7 A.M.

She woke up, took a shower, picked out her clothes, packed all her books, and made breakfast.

Sakura wore a light yellow t-shirt and a light pink skirt with white flip-flops.

Touya came running down the stairs looking for something…

"What are you looking for?" asked Sakura.

"Umm…My Latin book…" said Touya.

"Oh that book! I took it down to the library and dropped it off. I thought it was a library book. I couldn't read what it said since it was in Latin or something so I threw it in the library shoot," said Sakura.

"You WHAT! I needed that BOOK! I can't go to the library now! I'll be late for class! And I have a Latin test today! And, and, and-," said Touya panicky.

Sakura sighed… "Well…JUST KIDDING! HaHa! I have your book right here! And you thought I couldn't read Latin…I took that class last year and I passed."

Touya glared at Sakura and snatched the book away from her. "I oughta get you back for that! But I'm running late."

"And I thought _I_ was always late, but I guess it runs in the family…" said Sakura mischievously.

"Whatever…I'll take those pancakes…and eat on the way. Well, see ya after school and I better not see that Gaki Li again," said Touya threatenedly.

"Well, get used to it. He's coming over every other day and I'm going to his house on every other day. Oh yeah…he lives with Eriol."

"Well, I'm watching you, kajuu. You better watch it…"

Touya left through the door.

The smell of Sakura's freshly made pancakes made the air alluring.

Fujitaka, Sakura's dad, came downstairs.

"Hello, sweetie. You're up early today. Do you want a ride to school?" said Fujitaka.

"Hai, arigatou Otou-san. But you are going to have to eat some breakfast before you leave."

"Of course dear."

Fujitaka munched on the pancakes and when he finished eating, he drove Sakura to school.

At School…Where Sakura made it early…

"Hey guys…What's up?" asked Sakura.

Eriol and Tomoyo said, "Nothing much…"

"Oh nothing…I guess…well what's up with you?" asked Syaoran.

"Nothing…Eriol…you have a computer right? Well, never mind me asking…Almost everybody has a computer…Eriol, what's your screen name? I never really asked you about that," says Sakura.

Syaoran started to heat up. 'Why didn't Sakura ask me for my screen name…' he thought to himself. He was jealous.

Sakura took Eriol about 10 meters away from Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"Hey Eriol…I have a question to ask you…Wha-,"

Eriol interrupted Sakura. "What is Syaoran's screen name, you ask?"

"Hey! How'd yah know?"

"Uhhh…maybe it's because that when you asked me for my screen name back there, that was just a code for 'What's Syaoran's screen name?' And besides you already know my screen name, duh!"

Sakura sighed. It was hard to fool Eriol these days since Syaoran lives with him and spending so much time with Tomoyo.

"Okay, okay…You got me…Now what is his screen name!!!???" said Sakura.

Eriol wrote it down on a piece of paper Sakura gave him. "Here…Yah happy now?"

"Yes sir ree!!! Thank YOU!" said Sakura happily.

Sakura and Eriol joined Tomoyo and Syaoran.

While Sakura and Eriol were away talking about something, Tomoyo was interrogating Syaoran the whole time.

This was probably part of their plan…

Tomoyo flooded Syaoran's brain with questions.

"Do you currently have a girlfriend? Ever dumped anybody? Do you like anyone now? In Japan? Do I know her? Does she know you? Can you tell me? Are you going to the 'Welcome Back Dance'? Are you asking anybody? Gunna ask your crush anytime soon? Who you going with? Are you going to tell me anything!?"

Those questions are what Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran sweat dropped…

"Uhh…No I don't have a girlfriend. Yes, I've dumped a lot of girls. Only because they wanted me for my fortune. Yes, I like someone now and in Japan. Yes you know her. She knows me. I might tell you later. Yeah, I might go to the dance. I might ask someone…Maybe I'll ask her…I'm not telling you yet…and I'll tell you everything if you keep this to yourself…" said Syaoran tiredly.

Tomoyo grinned madly.

By the time Tomoyo stopped questioning Syaoran, Eriol and Sakura came back.

The bell rang just in time for class.

Tomoyo mouthed to Syaoran, 'Meet me at Lunch.'

Syaoran nodded.

Tomoyo walked with Eriol to her classes, of course. And Sakura stayed close to Syaoran. Their arms brushed each other without noticing.

Not far behind them was Keiko glaring at Sakura.

Keiko took out her cell phone.

She dialed a number…ring…ring…ring….

"OH PICK UP THE PHONE DAMNIT!" she shrieked.

The other line answered. "Hello?"

"Oh you finally picked the phone up? You loser! Well Nozomu…I got a job for you to do…"

"Is there any money involved?"

"Yes of course…All you need to do is mess Sakura Kinomoto up…"

"Well that sounds like a treat! Hmmm…. cherry blossom…here I come…"

Back to the Main Characters…

I'll have to change their schedules…I forgot what they had…Well these are the schedules.

Sakura-Syaoran-

1st PeriodCoed Gym/Industrial ArtsCoed Gym/Industrial Arts

2nd PeriodGeographyLanguage Arts

3rd PeriodCalculusCalculus

4th PeriodLanguage ArtsGeography

5th PeriodLunchLunch

6th PeriodPhilosophyPhilosophy

7th PeriodChemistryChemistry

8th PeriodFrench IIIFrench III

Tomoyo-Eriol-

1st PeriodCoed Gym/Industrial ArtsCoed Gym/ Industrial Arts

2nd PeriodLanguage ArtsPhilosophy

3rd periodCalculusCalculus

4th PeriodPhilosophyGeography

5th PeriodLunchLunch

6th PeriodGeographyLanguage Arts

7th PeriodChemistryChemistry

8th PeriodFrench IIIFrench III

(Well that was the hardest thing I have ever done…not…LoL)

Well all the main characters are in Industrial Arts.

Tsukino-sensei walked in front of the classroom. "Attention class! I hope you all have worked on that project! Bring your projects in on…Wednesday. (Just to let you know…it is Monday in the story. The weekend passed really fast…) I want to see what you crazy little kids did on your project. You can bring the project in and do it here for every other day."

Everyone was quiet…They were all gloomy looking and bored.

'Oh YEAH! You go do your thang Tsukino-dude!' said a little voice in Tsukino-sensei's head.

Tsukino-sensei smiled mischievously.

Everyone in the class listened to the teacher drone on about how the wood for their project should be smooth and splinter-free.

Tomoyo passed a note to Sakura.

T: Sakura…Do you like Syaoran?

S: What makes you say that?

T: The reflection of your face when he looks at you or when you look at him…You always start to blush!

S: Uh…That's because I have a high fever disease thing…

T: Don't lie to me Sakura…I know when you're lying and when you're not. Now tell me…

S: I'll tell you later…

T: Yeah riiight… Just tell me now so you can get over with it.

S: Okay…Promise you won't tell anyone?

T: I promise.

S: Well…I really like him…

T: OMG! I KNEW IT!

S: Don't tell anyone!

T: Don't worry.

Sakura crumbles the note and puts it in her pocket.

The bell rang.

Tomoyo and Eriol walked together even though they had different classes.

"Well, Eriol. Our plan is starting to work out. Operation: Get Snow White and Prince Charming Together!" said Tomoyo excitedly.

"Okay, now you're starting to freak me out…"

"Whatever…See you in Calculus love! Bye-bye!" said Tomoyo.

The couple went their separate ways.

(A.N. Well that's another chapter done…It's not as good as the other ones…not as funny…anymore…well don't worry…I'll get my pep back soon!)

Thank You's 

**EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 9: Plan A: Lunch Confession**


	6. Plan A: Lunch Confession

In the Shadows

By: Lan Fa- Pretty Blossom

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, age 15, has been in the shadows of her brother all her life. She had a boyfriend who cheated on her. He was Sakura's first love. She has been crying and alone for a long time until this one guy awakens her spirit…

("…") Speaking

('…') Thinking

(:...:) Some Kind of Noise/ Sound

(A.N.) My Dumb Notes

(/ ... /) Different Scene

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. If I wanted it so badly I would be really rich and buy it off of CLAMP. And then draw the characters! LoLzzz

Chapter 6- Plan A: Lunch Confession

Replay from Last Time:

Tomoyo passed a note to Sakura.

T: Sakura…Do you like Syaoran?

S: What makes you say that?

T: The reflection of your face when he looks at you or when you look at him…You always start to blush!

S: Uh…That's because I have a high fever disease thing…

T: Don't lie to me Sakura…I know when you're lying and when you're not. Now tell me…

S: I'll tell you later…

T: Yeah riiight… Just tell me now so you can get over with it.

S: Okay…Promise you won't tell anyone?

T: I promise.

S: Well…I really like him…

T: OMG! I KNEW IT!

S: Don't tell anyone!

T: Don't worry.

Sakura crumbles the note and puts it in her pocket.

The bell rang.

Tomoyo and Eriol walked together even though they had different classes.

"Well, Eriol. Our plan is starting to work out. Operation: Get Snow White and Prince Charming Together!" said Tomoyo excitedly.

"Okay, now you're starting to freak me out…"

"Whatever…See you in Calculus love! Bye-bye!" said Tomoyo.

The couple went their separate ways.

End of Replay…

/Lunchtime/

Sakura and the gang were walking to lunch as the first bell rang.

They were quiet…too quiet…

Sakura glanced at Tomoyo, who seemed to be in deep thought.

She glanced at Eriol who also was in deep thought.

Then she looked at Syaoran, admiring his face. Syaoran was not in deep thought like the others, but was staring out into space.

Sakura waved her hand in front of Syaoran's face. "Hellooo? Are you awake? Are you even on this planet we called Earth?

Syaoran got out of his trance and glanced at Sakura, who seemed to be smiling at him.

Syaoran smiled. "Oh…do you want something?"

"No no no! I don't want anything. I was just wondering what world you were in, you were daydreaming," replied Sakura.

"It was nothing," said Syaoran. 'Nothing that you need to know yet.'

The gang made it to the lunchroom.

They sat at a table that was vacant.

Suddenly, Keiko started coming over to the table with a smirk on her beautifully painted face.

"Oh! Syao-kun! Sweetie! Why are you hanging around these losers?" screeched Keiko.

Tomoyo started to heat up. Eriol calmed her down by whispering something in her ear.

Syaoran glared at Keiko. "You do not have the right to call me Syaoran. My name to you is Li. Got that?"

Keiko stared at Syaoran while smirking uncontrollably.

"And don't call my FRIENDS 'LOSERS'. If I was to name a loser right now, I would say you because you just can't admit that you don't have any friends that care about you," continued Syaoran.

A crowd started to form around Syaoran's table.

Keiko got heated up so badly she wanted to leave this horrid scene Syaoran was making.

"Look Syao- I mean Li-kun. Don't you understand that you deserve so much more than friends," Keiko started to say.

"No. I don't understand that. Who wouldn't want friends that care so much about you, they rather risk their lives to save you? Please explain that," said Syaoran somewhat sarcastically.

"Well, I'm not dealing with this! Why should I explain to you about not wanting friends that care!"

"That's because you can't explain it. Friends aren't something you buy. It's something that comes from your heart. And it seems to me that you don't have a heart nor any friends."

Sakura stepped up to defend Syaoran.

"Yeah! He's right! Even though Syaoran and I weren't friends for a long time, it doesn't mean he's not a friend that I can't trust. You have to understand the meaning of friendship to have friends," said Sakura triumphantly.

Tomoyo and Eriol spoke up together. "Keiko, why don't you just step off? Get out of our sight and get out of our faces. We don't want to see your ugly plastic face."

The crowd that was forming cheered.

"Bye bye now," Tomoyo waved slightly while mocking Keiko as she left the crowded area.

Everyone in the lunchroom went back to their seats and continued eating their lunches.

Tomoyo and Sakura were talking about how exhilarating mouthing off to Keiko. It was a blast.

Syaoran and Eriol were silent while the girls giggled on.

Eriol and Sakura were talking while Syaoran and Tomoyo went in line for lunch.

"So…what did you and Syaoran were talking about when me and Tomoyo weren't paying attention?" asked Eriol.

"Oh nothing…," replied Sakura.

'Oh right nothing,' thought Eriol.

"So…who you think is asking you to the dance?"

"I dunno," replied Sakura. 'I hope Syaoran asks me!'

"So…what are you having for lunch?" asked Eriol.

"Um…a turkey and cheese sandwich on white bread. A coke C2, an apple, and blueberry yogurt," said Sakura.

"So…wanna trade lunches?" asked Eriol.

"Is that why you're asking me a lot of questions? So you could get my lunch?"

"No, that's not why. But can we trade lunches anyway?"

"Yeah sure why not. What do you have?"

"Oh we can trade first! Then you'll see what I have."

Sakura took Eriol's lunch bag. She searched through the bag carefully.

"Daaaammnnnn, Eriol! Who wouldn't want this lunch?"

There was tempura inside, which is still crunchy, a sushi box filled with delicious sushi, and a box of white rice, and a green tea drink (The Arizona Green Tea! I love that drink!).

"I dunno. I didn't feel like eating sushi and besides I think Syaoran might get mad if I didn't eat that. I feel like eating a regular American lunch!"

"Syaoran made this? I didn't know he could cook!"

"Well you can believe that! He made breakfast this morning. It was delicious. You should come over for dinner tonight," Eriol asked.

"Well maybe. Anyway back to eating!"

Sakura practically swallowed the whole lunch since she was so hungry and it looked so good.

/Lunch Line/

Tomoyo looked up at Syaoran. "So… Are you going to tell me?"

Syaoran snapped back from La La Land. "Huh? What? Tell you what?"

Tomoyo smacked her forehead. "UGH! You said you were going to tell me the answers to all the questions I asked before, which I can't remember…hehe."

"Oh right! I remember now…"

:Tomoyo sweat dropped:

'Oh great…another "Sakura"…,' Tomoyo thought. (What she meant was that Syaoran was acting like Sakura…daydreaming and such like that)

Syaoran was thinking of what questions Tomoyo had asked earlier.

'Should I tell her? I mean she's like Sakura's cousin and best friend. She might blab it out!' he thought.

Tomoyo stared at his confused face. "You know…you can trust me. Even though I'm You-Know-Who's cousin and best friend."

'How did she know that? Does she have magical powers that I don't know of? So many questions…' he thought again.

"Just tell me what's going on, Syaoran. You can always trust me."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course I do. I'm the most sincere person around, maybe second in the school. Sakura's the sincerest."

Syaoran was silent and not because he was surprised, but because he had nothing to say.

Tomoyo spoke, "Well, since we're on the subject of Sakura. Do you like her? Do you LOVE her? Huh? Huh?"

"Tomoyo…Sakura and I just met. How could we love each other so quickly?" replied Syaoran.

"Love comes quick for those who realize they love each other deeply," said Tomoyo.

"That's very insightful. Where'd you get it from?"

"Oh. I have a fortune calendar. They give you like this old saying everyday."

Syaoran sweat dropped. "And I thought you actually thought of that just now."

"Nah. I'm smart, but I'm not a poet. You should hear one of Sakura's poems. They're brilliant! I think she has one called…uh…uh…uh…well I don't remember, but when I do you'll be the first to know."

Syaoran just stopped listening right now.

Tomoyo snapped her fingers violently, "HELLO! SYAORAN! COME BACK TO EARTH!"

Syaoran glared at her. "What is it Tomoyo," he said irritably.

"Answer my questions, please and maybe I won't bother you so much!"

"Fine. I like Sakura. I like her genki spirit. I like her kindness. I like everything about her! There! Ya happy now?" Syaoran blabbed out.

"Very," said Tomoyo.

Tomoyo and Syaoran got their lunches and sat at the table with Sakura and Eriol.

Sakura watched her friends eat. She knows that it's rude to stare, but she couldn't stop staring at Syaoran.

Tomoyo watched Sakura watching Syaoran.

Eriol was just eating Sakura's sandwich.

Syaoran noticed someone watching him so he looked up to see bright emerald eyes staring right at him.

Sakura turned away as if she was watching Eriol eating.

'I don't understand it… I really like her and all, but I always have this feeling in my stomach whenever I'm around her. Am I allergic to her or something?' Syaoran thought.

'I wonder what I'm going to do with Sakura and Syaoran…,' thought Tomoyo as she took a bite out of her apple.

'I shouldn't stare at people like that. But I just can't help it…,' thought Sakura.

'Hmm… I wonder why there's no cheese in this turkey sandwich… I thought Sakura said that this was a turkey and cheese sandwich, not a turkey sandwich…,' thought Eriol.

Tomoyo started a conversation, "Eriol, what are you wearing to the dance. We HAVE to MATCH!"

Eriol groaned, "Why do we always have to match for every dance?"

"Because it's tradition! We ALWAYS do this! Anyway… Sakura, what are YOU wearing?"

"I don't know right now. I'm not sure if I am even going," said Sakura.

"Well, you HAVE to go! I'll make a dress for you!"

"I'm still not sure. Everyone at the dance is going to have a date and I don't want to go there alone."

Tomoyo smiled mischievously. "Well, I have one person in mind that might go to the dance with you…"

Syaoran heard the conversation and glared hard at Tomoyo.

"Well, who do you have in mind? Do I know this person? AND PLEASE DO NOT PAIR ME UP WITH YOUR COUSIN AGAIN!" groaned Sakura.

"Why would I let you go with Ray again? He's a pain in the butt anyway. Besides it's someone totally different from Ray and he's your friend. And he's here right now. And he is currently eating right now. And he's real cute," Tomoyo hinted.

Sakura had a questioned look on her face. "You mean Eriol? But Tomoyo, isn't he your date?"

Tomoyo once again sweat dropped. "No! Of course Eriol is my date. Stupid! Another guy at this table."

The table they sat at has more than just them. It's a long table full of kids.

"You mean Thomas from Chemistry? Damn, he isn't cute!" said Sakura.

"No. Not him."

"You mean Fred from Gym?"

"No."

"You mean Rikku from Calculus?"

"No."

"You mean Tsukino-sensei from Industrial Arts?"

"HELL NO!" (Tsukino was sitting at the end of the table)

"You mean Bobby from Philosophy?"

"No."

"You mean Edward from Language Arts?"

"No."

"You mean Syaoran from almost all my classes?"

"No-----I MEAN YES! Yes! You finally got it huh? You're so dense sometimes…" said Tomoyo.

Sakura smiled at Syaoran and Syaoran just stared at her with a slight smile coming to his lips.

Syaoran decided to ask Sakura since Tomoyo already spilled the beans.

He threw his lunch in the big trashcan and grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura followed him outside.

Tomoyo was getting starry-eyed. She took out her video camera and began to follow Sakura and Syaoran. She grabbed Eriol violently when he took another bite of his sandwich.

/With Sakura and Syaoran/

Syaoran led him and Sakura on a bench near a cherry blossom tree.

Syaoran was just nervous and began twiddling his thumbs and Sakura was doing the exact same thing. Syaoran ran his hand over his hair making it messier than usual.

'Oh my God… He is so cute!' thought Sakura.

Sakura started to speak, "Syaoran? Why'd you bring me outside?"

"I-uh-uh-I—just wanted to ask if you would go to the dance with---me," stuttered Syaoran.

"Uh… I don't know what to say," said Sakura.

"Well, you don't have to go with me. It's optional."

"Sure. I'll go with you. It's not like anybody is going to ask me anyway."

Syaoran smiled brilliantly.

Sakura stared at his messy hair and said, "You know… You look really cute with your hair messed up like that…"

/With Tomoyo and Eriol/

They were hiding in the cherry blossom tree. They were behind the blossoms at the top.

"THAT IS SO KAWAII! RIGHT ERIOL?" Tomoyo whispered loudly at Eriol.

Eriol took another bite out of his sandwich.

"Eriol! Stop eating and watch the romantic shoujo movie I'm going to make someday!"

He didn't listen.

"ERIOL! DAMMIT! YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME! OR YOU'LL GO TO THE DANCE DATELESS!"

"Okay okay! I'm listening," he answered.

"Oh! Eriol! Look at THAT!"

/With Sakura and Syaoran/

Syaoran didn't know what to do so he took Sakura's lips to him.

Sakura was speechless, since she was getting kissed by her crush.

Syaoran nipped her lip and Sakura opened her mouth.

They were kissing intensely, not caring if the world saw them.

Syaoran broke apart and looked her Sakura's pink, swollen lips. "Do you consider us boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked.

"Sure. You're the best," giggled Sakura. She hugged Syaoran tightly.

Suddenly, Eriol and Tomoyo fell out of the tree. Eriol was first and Tomoyo landed on him.

"OUCH! Tomoyo! Get off, PLEASE!" cried Eriol.

Tomoyo slowly got up and took leaves, twigs, and blossoms out of her hair. She dusted herself off.

Eriol got up while his body ached. He rubbed his head slowly.

Sakura gasped as she saw Tomoyo with her beloved video camera. "Tomoyo…," she started to say, "How much did you see?"

"A whole lot of it! That was so romantic! Let's see that kiss one more time! Come on, Sakura! Give one to the camera!" cried Tomoyo.

Sakura slowly backed away. Syaoran grabbed her hand and ran away from Tomoyo.

/With Keiko/

"That Kinomoto bitch is going to pay," Keiko growled.

Mimi said, "Why don't we just leave her alone? I mean… How much trouble is she going to cause anyway?"

"A lot of trouble for me. She took Li away, now she has to pay."

"What are you going to do to her?" asked Kathy.

"Whatever makes her suffer… The only thing is to take Li away from her. Bring Tai back into the picture. And mess Kinomoto up, so badly, she'll be called the slut of this damn school," she answered.

(A/N: Well sorry… I'm so sorry! I haven't updated for like…a month or two (or subconsciously more) and I'm sorry. I always have homework and I barely have anytime to type my stories. Well SUMMER VACATION IS HERE! Actually, it's been here since June 21st, but I was taking my time on updating my stories. Sorry if you were waiting for them.

Thank you everyone for updating! 


	7. A Different Kind of Concept

In the Shadows

By: Lan Fa- Pretty Blossom

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, age 15, has been in the shadows of her brother all her life. She had a boyfriend who cheated on her. He was Sakura's first love. She has been crying and alone for a long time until this one guy awakens her spirit…

("…") Speaking

('…') Thinking

(:...:) Some Kind of Noise/ Sound

(A.N.) My Dumb Notes

(/ ... /) Different Scene

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. If I wanted it so badly I would be really rich and buy it off of CLAMP. And then draw the characters! LoLzzz

(A.N. Did I say the dance was this week? Well, if I did, I'm sorry, I decided to change it to next Friday, or the Friday after this week's Friday.)

Chapter 7: A Different Kind of Concept

Replay from Last Time:

"That Kinomoto bitch is going to pay," Keiko growled.

Mimi said, "Why don't we just leave her alone? I mean… How much trouble is she going to cause anyway?"

"A lot of trouble for me. She took Li away, now she has to pay."

"What are you going to do to her?" asked Kathy.

"Whatever makes her suffer… The only thing is to take Li away from her. Bring Tai back into the picture. And mess Kinomoto up, so badly, she'll be called the slut of this damn school," she answered.

End of Replay…

A few days have passed quickly as Syaoran's and Sakura's love bloomed. Everyday had been a happy day for this couple and nothing could ruin it.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" cried a loud, piercing scream.

Everyone had jolted up awake at the terrible screeching.

"I FOUND THE PERFECT DRESS!"

A glare formed from one person in front of the room. "Miss Daidouji, do you have something to share with the class?" said the Biology teacher.

Tomoyo look so happy and decided to share. That's just being her.

"Yes, yes, yes! I found the most perfect dress. Well, actually, I didn't find it, I drew it! Now, I am going to design it for the beautiful Kinomoto Sakura!" cried Tomoyo in happiness.

The teacher glared at her for disrupting his class and muttered, "Well, Miss Daidouji, you just earned yourself after school detention."

Tomoyo glared back at the teacher and ignored him. She was still too happy to even think about the teacher and his antics.

After class Tomoyo told Sakura about her ideas. Sakura didn't want her to design such a dress for her. She could wear something simple, but that didn't go well as planned. Tomoyo refused to let Sakura wear a dress made for a hobo.

There was one thing that everyone should know about Tomoyo. Tomoyo only let her friends wear the most beautiful things in the world: her designs.

Syaoran and Eriol came along and put arms around their girlfriends' waists.

"So… What are we talking about?" asked Eriol.

"WE ARE TALKING ABOUT DESIGNING DRESSES!" cried Tomoyo.

Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura flinched at her mannerisms.

"Um, okay, Tomoyo. I won't bother you then," said Eriol and slowly backed away. In five seconds flat, he was out of the school's door.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and looked back at Tomoyo.

Syaoran said, "Well, you know Tomoyo. I can't talk about dresses right now 'cause Eriol needs me to… do his laundry! BYE!" And he ran off just like that.

"Eriol's laundry? What kind of chore was that?" asked Tomoyo.

"Um, I don't know. But I gotta go too. Touya's coming home soon and he's going to kill me. And-and I need to do his laundry!" and Sakura sped off.

Tomoyo looked confused and asked herself, "What's with people and laundry these days?"

She had detention today so she went back to Biology and stayed there for what seemed like an hour since Tomoyo was having so much fun designing the dress.

Tomoyo called Eriol after detention and said, "Eriol, even though our plan didn't come out as good as we planned. It doesn't matter, does it? We still got them together. But you hardly did anything! All you did was sit there and eat a sandwich the whole time! What's wrong with you?"

Eriol replied, "Wasn't my fault that that I was hungry! Well, we got them together and that's all that counts."

"Okay, if you say so. But I have this gut feeling that won't go away. It feels like something is going to happen," muttered Tomoyo.

"Well, let's just hope that it goes away soon," said Eriol.

Tomoyo mumbled a "yes" and hung up.

/Somewhere Else/

"AAAAAHHHHH!" cried another piercing scream.

Tai awoke in a snap and asked, "What's wrong, honey?"

The dark brown-eyed girl stared up at Tai. She said, "Nothing much. I just found the perfect dress for the school dance!"

Tai with his brown hair and brown eyes stared at the dress catalogue his beloved girlfriend was holding. "Yeah, that'll look nice on you," he said tiredly.

She glared at him with distasteful eyes. "You're lying, Tai. That's it, we're through!"

Tai's fearful brown eyes snapped open and cried, "No, Keiko! Please don't leave me. You're the only one I love!"

Keiko turned around and looked at Tai, not believing a word he told her. "Well, I won't forgive you. The only way you could make it up is to go to the… Dress boutique at the mall with me tomorrow!" she promised.

Tai groaned an awful sound and Keiko glared back Tai.

Anyway, back to the story. It's still been going great. Tomoyo is still filled with ideas; Eriol always thinking about sandwiches and food and whatnot; Syaoran's still together with Sakura; and Sakura's having the best time of her life.

Their projects for Industrial Arts were due the week after the dance, which is plenty of time… right?

(A.N. Did I tell you that the projects were due? Well, if I did, I'm sorry cause it hasn't been a month yet.)

Syaoran has been coming over to Sakura's house, but every time he went, Touya was always giving him dirty looks that seemed to go through him like fire.

Sakura, on the other hand, had no problems going to Syaoran's house, since Eriol and Tomoyo was always there. There was one thing that stopped everything from happening though.

Touya.

He always followed Sakura and Syaoran to Eriol's house. He trusts Sakura, but he doesn't trust the gaki.

One day, Sakura was going to Eriol / Syaoran's house. She was of course, walking with Syaoran.

Since they were going out, Sakura was very attached to Syaoran. But not like other girls who tend to call their boyfriends everyday or transfer into all their classes. Sakura wasn't like that. She already had most of her classes together with Syaoran by coincidence.

While they were walking, they held hands. Their fingers intertwined with each other's and they scooted closer together. They were going for each other's lips. They came closer and closer…

"STEP AWAY FROM MY SISTER, GAKI!"

Syaoran slowly turned around to see an angry-looking face.

Touya sent glares that were so strong; they could kill.

"Don't do anything drastic, Touya! I told you before that he was my boyfriend. Remember?" said Sakura fearfully.

Touya was apparently too angry to even listen to his trustworthy sister. "You better get running, GAKI!" Touya chased Syaoran down the sidewalk, which led straight to Eriol's house.

Syaoran ran in and gasped for breath. He sprawled all over the door to keep from being opened by Touya.

Eriol stood in front of him eating a sandwich, then he stopped eating with his mouth wide and asked, "What are you doing to the door? Please do not tell me that you fell in love with my door! I do not want to replace 'Old Faithful'!"

Syaoran glared at Eriol who was on his knees, crying his heart out. Syaoran asked, "You named your door?"

"Uh… Who said I named her?"

"You did. And it's a her?"

"No! I didn't say that! Don't believe a word I say."

"Yeah right. Keep dreaming Eriol."

"Anyway, back to my question! What are you doing to my door?" cried Eriol.

"I'm protecting myself, you pervert! Sakura's brother, Touya, saw us holding hands and he was about to kill me!" yelled Syaoran.

"Riiight.. So if I open Old Faithful, Touya will come trampling over me? Yeah right," said Eriol, not believing Syaoran.

"Fine! Don't listen to me! Just open that door if you want. I'll be upstairs and stop naming your doors!" huffed Syaoran.

Eriol looked at Syaoran's retreating back. He looked back at Old Faithful and turned the knob.

Touya was standing there, looking angry. Steam was coming out of his ears and nostrils. He kind of looked like a bull looking at a red cloth. He was so angry, he didn't even know who was in front of him. The red cloth was right in front of him too.

He trampled over Eriol and punched the daylights out of him. Eriol heard the breaking of glass. Touya immediately stopped punching and looked at Eriol.

"Eriol! What are you doing here?" cried Touya.

Eriol cried in pain, "You know… This is _my_ house…"

Touya scratched behind his head in embarrassment and apologized.

Eriol looked beside him and there it was: his beloved glasses. "MY GLASSES!" Eriol cried loudly. "SMILEY! MISSY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" he continued.

Syaoran, who was upstairs, thought, "Smiley? Missy? What the hell is he thinking?"

"Eriol… Who is Smiley and Missy?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan! MY GLASSES! DAMMIT!" cried Eriol once more.

Touya stared at Eriol, feeling sorry for him and forgetting that he was going to beat Syaoran up! "You have some weird friends, imouto…" Touya mumbled.

Sakura glared at her inept brother and went back to Eriol. Touya left Eriol's house just in time too. Now he isn't responsible for breaking anything… or anyone.

"Why did you name your glasses Smiley and Missy?" asked Sakura.

"Well, Smiley helps me smile in times of good and bad. Missy helps me be more mischievous so I can devise plans. Such as the plan that me and Tomoyo planned to get you and Syaoran together."

Syaoran gasped behind his bedroom door, which is coincidentally next to the stairs. Syaoran ran down the stairs to meet Eriol, Smiley and Missy, and Sakura.

"What the hell, Eriol?" growled Syaoran.

"Don't get mad at Eriol, Syaoran. It must have been Tomoyo's plan all along. I haven't seen Eriol do anything suspicious. It's Tomoyo," said Sakura, calmly.

Syaoran harrumphed and left the scene to the kitchen. He came back with a vacuum and vacuumed the pieces of glass up.

Eriol suddenly felt pain on his face. Sakura stared at him, disgustingly. His right eye was turning blue. His nose was slightly bleeding and his bottom lip had a cut. And most importantly: his favorite glasses were broken.

"Don't take my friends away!" cried Eriol.

Syaoran glared at him and said, "What's with you and objects? Why do you name them?"

"I just like to name them, that's all. Now give me Smiley and Missy back!"

"I don't think so. If you touch one of these pieces, you're going to go bleeding more than you have already. And… I told you not to open the door," yelled Syaoran.

"Whatever…" said Eriol. Instead of listening to Syaoran, Eriol tried getting this big piece of glass attached to his glasses. And guess what?

He got cut.

His finger was bleeding like crazy. It just kept coming and coming and didn't even take a rest.

Sakura went to his bathroom and got out a first aid kit. Eriol's finger eventually stopped bleeding. Eventually is the operative word here. The blood kept going through the band-aid and Sakura had to change it every 2 minutes or so.

Eriol trembled and cried a little. Syaoran turned over to the sobbing teen and said, "Eriol, stop crying! Men do **not** shed tears!"

"We're going to get you new glasses tomorrow. Okay, Eriol?" promised Sakura.

"But it's not the same! How will I watch my Lifetime movies?" whined Eriol.

"You watch Lifetime? Well, I guess we're not so different after all. It's a very depressing channel, you know. It's like every time you watch a movie, it never gets old. I get so forlorn when I watch it," said Syaoran. Now, that was news to Sakura. She didn't know he was so… so… **sensitive**.

Eriol nodded in agreement and started to sniff, loudly. He went to the trashcan and stared at the broken pieces of his glasses. "I'm gonna miss you, BUDDIES!" he whined.

"SUCK IT UP, ERIOL!" yelled Syaoran.

'Guess he isn't _that_ sensitive…' Sakura sweat dropped.

/Sakura's Home/

Touya sat on the couch, watching TV as usual. He decided to make conversation with Sakura. He asked, "So, what's up with you and that gaki?"

"Can you stop calling Syaoran a 'gaki'?" asked Sakura.

"I'm just saying it like it is, kajuu. It's not like there's a wrong way of saying it. Gaki is a great nickname for a brat like him," replied Touya as he shrugged.

Sakura shut her ears off and walked away.

"Hey! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" cried Touya.

"LA LA LA! I'M NOT LISTENING!" yelled Sakura as she covered her ears.

Touya scoffed and went back to the television.

Sakura went back into her room and opened her secret diary. She kept this for a long while. Sakura always put it under her bed and would always come home to write in it.

She had two keys for the lock, but somehow one was missing. She was thinking of her dad, having the key, but he's not that overprotective to look into her diary. 'It must be Touya, then,' thought Sakura. She decided to whip up a plan so she could get her key back.

'Maybe I could: distract him, then run into his room, and then I would find it! VOILA! THAT IS A PERFECT PLAN!'

Sakura decided to write in her diary first. This was her entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was one of the best days I've had with Syaoran. We were going to his house to do our projects for Industrial Arts. But NO! Touya had to butt in and run after Syaoran. I knew Syaoran was going to kiss me, but when Touya sneaked up behind us, he had to cause trouble! Well, anyway, Syaoran ran to his and Eriol's house. I didn't know what happened then since I was so far from Eriol's house._

_It was really weird, though. Touya was banging on the door like there was no tomorrow. He really wanted to kill Syaoran! But I won't let him. Syaoran's the best! Anyway, someone opened the door to the house and Touya jumped on top of the person and punched him 'til he bled! It was a horrible sight. I wish I didn't see it._

_Do you know who was on the floor, while Touya was punching the guy like a punch bag? Well, it was Eriol! He had a sandwich in his hand and he just opened the door and let Touya punch him. Touya jumped off Eriol and said sorry, but he beat Eriol to a pulp! Eriol's glasses have to be repaired now, since they were broken._

_Oh yeah, can you believe that Eriol named his glasses? They're called Smiley and Missy. I think he has something going on in his brain that's a little funky, but oh well!_

_There was one thing I learned today though. Syaoran was a really sensitive guy! Well, he is sort of in a way or two. He watches Lifetime and he actually has something in common with Eriol. That's kind of freaky, but it's true. By the way, Eriol cried a lot today! I hope he refills 'cause he really misses his glasses a lot, but his pair of glasses are really out of date. We're going to get him new ones. Guess that's it for today! Till next time!_

_Love,_

_Sakura Kinomoto_

With that, she signed her name in perfect cursive, and shut her diary. She locked it up and went searching for her lost key.

"Time to put my plan into action!" snickered Sakura, as she walked out of her room.

"Put what into action?"

"AAACK!" cried Sakura.

Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura's father stood there surprised and frightened. "Sakura? Is there something wrong that you want to tell me?"

Sakura sweat dropped and thought it was her brother. "There's nothing wrong, dad! I was just talking to myself! It's nothing, really."

Fujitaka looked at her curiously and continued down the hall to the bathroom.

Sakura goes into the living and pretends to look out the window. By the way, Touya is in the kitchen.

"TOUYA! LOOK! SOMEONE IS STEALING YOUR CAR!" yelled Sakura.

Touya heard Sakura and ran to the door while taking his apron off. "No way is some punk stealing my brand new car!" he yelled, as he ran outside.

Sakura quickly ran into Touya's room. She searched his bed: under, over, in, out, but she still didn't find it. She raced to his computer desk. Sakura checked his CD tower, drawers, and boxes. It still wasn't there. 'Where could it be?' she thought.

"Looking for this?" Touya said as he dangled the key with his forefinger. He stood against the door, looking all angry and such. But he was also smirking at the fact that he won the round.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back, Touya, or else!" cried Sakura.

Sakura jumped for the key. The higher she jumped, the higher Touya dangled the key from her.

Until after a few minutes of endless jumping, Sakura gave up and sighed, "Fine, Touya. Keep it, but I'll hide it somewhere where nobody can find it except me!"

"You wish!" Touya scoffed.

Sakura stomped out of his room and on the way to the door, she stomped, hard, on his most vulnerable spot: his big toe.

Touya howled in pain and sent a death glare at Sakura.

END OF CHAPTER 7

Well, that was another chapter of "In the Shadows". I **did not**; I repeat **did not** plan all of this mayhem out. I just thought it out and typed it, which is what most writers I know, do. I didn't plan the door scene or the running away scene or anything! It just came to mind when I was typing. When I type I don't think so it gives me a lot of ideas to think about. Does that make sense? Well, that doesn't matter. It matters that I finished another chapter in the summer. Since school year is a big bust, I have to take a lot of time.

Last time, I think I typed **Thank you for updating!** Well, I didn't mean it. I was so focused on ME updating that I forgot reviewing and thank you to the person who told me I made a mistake, it was really helpful and I hope everyone gives me ideas, so to end this:

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**


End file.
